Field
Subject matter disclosed herein relates to techniques to read memory in a continuous fashion.
Description of the Related Art
Memory devices are employed in many types of electronic devices, such as computers, cell phones, PDA's, data loggers, and navigational equipment, just to name a few examples. Among such electronic devices, various types of nonvolatile memory devices may be employed, such as NAND or NOR flash memories, SRAM, DRAM, and phase-change memory, just to name a few examples. In general, writing or programming operations may be used to store information in such memory devices, while a read operation may be used to retrieve stored information.